


Simon Snow is a Fucking Monster Fucker

by Fogo_Ilse_of_FIRE2121



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kinda Dub Con, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, but. Enthusiastic dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fogo_Ilse_of_FIRE2121/pseuds/Fogo_Ilse_of_FIRE2121
Summary: Two Goblins. What could Happen????
Relationships: Simon Snow/Random Goblins, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Simon Snow is a Fucking Monster Fucker

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first real smut. Kudos and comments would be cool, but I'm not holding out for it lol.

I was on a mission for the Mage when I was caught by the goblins. Two of them. One of them ripped my sword out of my hand and tied my hands behind my back, the other stuffed a bag over my head. They both carried me out and threw me into what I assume was a van.

It seemed like I was only in the van for a moment before they carried me into a building. Or at least I assumed it was a building because I could hear doors being awkwardly opened and closed. Then I felt the jostle of what I assume were stairs. I was being led underground somewhere. Great.

They pushed me on my knees and ripped the bag off my head. We were in a wine cellar somewhere. The dusty bottles looked expensive, all with french words on their faded labels. The goblins were shirtless for some reason. I didn’t mind though. Goblins were fit as hell. And they had their nipples pierced. Which made me go stiff. One of the goblins had a knife to my throat. I could feel the sharp blade pressed on my carotid. The other was in front of me. Looking at me predatory. Stroking my chin with his long claws. But I wasn’t scared. Even though I probably should’ve been.

The goblin in front of me unbuckled his pants and his cock sprung forward. It was big. It looked like one of the cocks from the magazine that made its way through one of the care homes I was staying at.

“Suck it.”

The goblin commanded. The other goblin behind me pressed the blade in a bit harder as a warning. I took a scooch forward on my knees and started lightly sucking the tip. The goblin grabbed my hair and pushed me down and I choked, but I didn’t gag strangely enough. The goblin started thrusting and I ran my tongue down feeling the veins of his prick. He started moaning when I did that. Then I thought back to the magazine. The girls always hollowed out their cheeks. So I tried that and the goblin threw his head back and started doing deep, small thrusts at the back of my throat. He thrusted deep till my nose was pushed into his pubes when he came. I immediately swallowed. I didn’t want to taste his spunk.

I was so into blowing the other goblin that I forgot about the other goblin behind me with the knife. The moment I took a breath he grabbed me by the shoulders and thrust into my mouth. He grabbed my hair tightly and I let out a moan. I was trying to use the same technique as I used with the other one. But this goblin was quickly moving in and out, tip to root, so I couldn’t use my tongue. Just hollow out my cheeks and hope I wasn’t accidentally biting him. After a few erratic thrusts he pulled out and finished on my face.

I took a few gulps of air. Blowing two goblins really knocks the wind outta ya. Before they backed away into the darkness of the wine cellar ominously, smirking. I heard noise on the stairs and immediately stood up. Neither of the goblins made a move to push me back down. And out of the darkness outsteps:

Baz. Looking perfect as ever.

“I fucking knew you were behind this.” I muttered, trying to sound as menacing as possible with spunk on my face.

“Oh? Did you? That’s what you were thinking?” Baz tittered out. “That damn Baz! Plotting as always! I’ll blow these goblins as revenge!” He mocked. In a horrible impression of me.

Baz took a step closer. He ripped my shirt to shreds like it was nothing to him. Then he took another step closer. Our noses were almost touching now. Then he started to lick the goblin spunk off my face. His tongue was cold. Then he kissed me. He bit my lip hard and broke off the kiss. When he was all done he licked my mouth. Tasting the blood. Our noses were touching again. His was bent a bit in the middle. All I could think was I did that. Baz was panting. I could see his fangs. They were sharp as knives and as white as the moon in the sky. Baz started to go down, his fangs trailing down my chest. A bit of pressure and it would break the skin.

When Baz was on his knees he looked up at me as he was undoing my belt. I knew from the look in his eyes that he was making me wait. He licked a long stripe down the underside of my cock. Then started to give little licks at the head.

“Baz” I groaned.

“Say please.” He said. The little shit.

“Please”

“Please what?” he looked up at me innocently. 

“Please just fucking blow me!” I begged.

Baz sucked me down then. I was mostly glad he couldn’t talk anymore. He came back up a bit and started to bob. Baz’s cool lips were wrapped around my prick. His tongue was tracing the underside, and his fangs were like blunt, cold, pillars massaging it out. Then he started to hum. And I started to cum.

I woke up in my room at Mummers in a cold sweat. I felt a sticky sensation in my pants.

Fuck.

I looked at Baz, sleeping, thank God. I would have to kill us both if he knew what I was dreaming about. I have to stop eating turkey before bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually banged this out in two hours. I'm proud of myself. See me on tumblr @canwetakeamomentplz! I post meta among other things! I found out what type of sword Simon is holding in the AWTWB cover, and I'm about to do a post defending the Mage!


End file.
